The Second Button
by J. Chopin
Summary: Deidara had a huge crush for more than ten years. And his crush had to be Itachi, the straight, hot, sexy, dark, tall, did he mentioned straight? God, help him! (Yaoi, mpreg, explicit sexual contents) 'Not So Pretty' side story, can be read as stand-alone.


(Note: Merry Christmas and Happy New Year, this will be a gift to all of you, enjoy!)

Deidara startled awake from his nap hearing the commotion around the classroom. He open his eyes and blink looking around to find his classmates standing in front of the class' windows and some of them jumping behind them to look outside.

"So noisy, what happened?" Deidara rub his eyes with his hands and yawn stretching his back with his hand up in the air and yawn.

"You know, you look like a cat when you do that," someone chuckle beside him, Deidara look beside him to find Hidan, a teenage boy his age with greyish hair, relaxing his chin on his palm looking at Deidara.

Deidara roll his eyes and look at the crowd near the windows, "What happened?" He frown.

Hidan look at the crowd and back to Deidara, "Cats fight," he shrug.

Deidara frown again, "Cats fight and they are watching? It's stupid!"

Hidan laugh out loud at Deidara who is staring at him innocently, "No, I don't mean it literally, when I said cats' fight, it's a fight between girls."

Now Deidara got interested, "Who's fighting? And why?"

"It's about your boyfriend again, two girls fighting over him in the soccer field," Hidan said and look at the crowd when they start yelling 'yeah! Slap that butts!' and 'Pull that skirt higher!'

"Boyfriend?" Deidara tilt his head to the side not getting anything Hidan said to him. And Hidan can't help but find him cute.

"Itachi," Hidan answer simply.

That made Deidara blush profusely, "Itachi's not my boyfriend!"

Hidan watch Deidara fidgeting from the word 'boyfriend', just one look he could see the blond hair boy is falling hard for that Uchiha.

The grey hair boy laugh and ruffle Deidara's long blond hair which is tied into a low ponytail like Itachi's hairstyle, "I know, I'm just teasing you," Hidan winked and look to the entrance to find the mentioned Uchiha standing tall and striding towards them in that Uchiha's confidence and glory.

Instead of wearing a complete uniform of white buttoned up shirt and blazer like any other students in the school, Itachi is currently wearing the soccer's uniform with number 1 printed on it, above the number the word 'captain' is also printed showing his role in the school's soccer club.

"Hey 'Tachi," Hidan greeted as Itachi take a seat in front of Deidara after he ruffled Deidara's hair like a kid.

Itachi nod at Hidan then look at Deidara, "You alright? Your face looked flush. Are you having a fever?" Quickly the dark hair man put his palm on Deidara's forehead to feel the temperature making Deidara blushes more.

"It's hot! We should go to infirmary!" Itachi said in his cool low voice and stand up pulling Deidara's hand.

Deidara look at his own small hand engulf in Itachi's big warm hand, he could feel himself dancing in happiness, he won't wash his hand for a week after this!

"No! I'm all right Itachi, it's just hot here!" Deidara reasoned and that make Itachi stare at him with suspicion.

Hidan snickered, "Yeah, he's just woke up from his nap, maybe he's still tired."

Itachi look at Hidan then nod, taking a seat and let go of his hold on the smaller hand to Deidara's dissapointment.

"So, how's the cats fight going?" Hidan ask pointing to the crowds near the windows with his thumb.

Itachi look at the crowds and glare, he doesn't see the point of watching those crazy women fighting over him, such idiots.

"I told the teachers, they might come in a short time," Itachi reply, and true to his word the crowds go silence and go back to their previous activities.

"I also want to be fight over, must be a nice feeling!" Hidan laugh, "but I'm not hot, smart and tall like you!" He sigh.

"Of course," Itachi smirk, he doesn't even deny it, such Uchiha's ego.

Then the school's bell ring making the students groan. Itachi got up to his feet and look at Deidara, "Are you going to wait for me after practice?" He ask.

Deidara blink for a few second and nod, Itachi show his famous Uchiha smirk and ruffle the blond's hair, he then walk out of the classroom as he is a third year student, leaving both Hidan and Deidara who are still first years.

"It must be nice to be in the acceleration class, graduating two years faster than us, while he can enjoy university's life next year, here we are, still struggling to finish high school, why all Uchihas are genius? It's not fair!" Hidan complain.

Deidara smile at Hidan then remember the fact that Itachi is going to graduate next year, and he heard from Sasuke, Itachi's little brother that Itachi is going to a university in England after graduated.

Deidara, Itachi and Hidan met each other ten years ago in a local primary school, little Hidan was bullying little Deidara by stomping on his handmade clay arts, little Itachi came to the rescue and had a fight with little bully Hidan. Since that time the three got closer, and now if they remembered how they first met, they will just laugh out loud.

Deidara being the weakest and shortest between the three had made Itachi become protective of the blond, he treat Deidara like his second little brother. And after ten years, he still is a figure of a 'big brother' of Deidara, at least it's what Itachi feels.

Three years ago when every teenagers their age got into puberty, everything just came down to Deidara that he doesn't want Itachi as a mere big brother. But something more. He wants the hand that always ruffle his hair is touching somewhere else on his body, he wants Itachi's lips that always pulled into a sexy smirk is on Deidara's own lips or maybe somewhere lower.

Hence his first wet dream was Itachi's naked body above him with his hands caressing his body all over whispering sexy words in his ear. He remembers how he started to avoid Itachi after that, Itachi who didn't have a clue keep chasing him around asking what's his problem. But then Deidara knows he can't avoid the dark hair man forever.

He stand up and agree with himself that Itachi would always be his big brother, he pretends nothing ever happened, sures he would have fantasies revolves around the Uchiha sometimes, but fantasies will stay as fantasies. Because this is real life. The handsome, smart, tall, popular, and straight Itachi Uchiha won't ever desire Deidara, perhaps in another life.

Oh, Hidan might be an idiot in his school's subject, but he's not clueless of Deidara's feelings towards that Uchiha. Just by putting the pieces of puzzles here and there, he knows that the blond is head over heels, but he never mentions anything of his thoughts to the blond as he wants to protect their friendships, he just know that Deidara won't have a chance, because Itachi is as straight as a pole, with the ocassionaly changing of girlfriends and rumors of him sleeping with the infirmary's sexy female doctor proves it all.

Hidan look at Deidara beside him who seems lost in his thoughts not listening to the teacher. Maybe someday Deidara could forget Itachi, next year may be the last time they will meet Itachi, he heard he will go overseas to continue his study, he's sure that Deidara's feeling will be faded over time.

The time passes so fast that it was time for the third year's graduation. The third year students are sitting in the front rows of the school's convention hall listening to the headmaster's speech. The speech has the exactly same lines and words every year, but it still effects all of the graduating students the same. The girls are crying their heart out, some are hugging their best friends, even some of the boys crying loudly embarassing their parents who are sitting on the other side of the room.

After accepting their certificates and singing the school's anthem and graduation songs, everyone exit the room and crowding the school's area with chatters and taking pictures for the last time in their high school uniforms.

"Sasuke, hold the camera! Make sure you take pretty pictures!" Mikoto order her youngest son and hand her digital camera to the 13 years old boy, Sasuke just glare at his mother and accept it. He hates taking pictures, just you see, Mikoto will complain how bad the pictures turn out no matter how good he took them.

Itachi who is taller than his mother wrap his arm around his mother, while his father on the other side of him with his hand on Itachi's shoulder, Fugaku never look so proud, and they look at the camera, Itachi's other hand showing the tube which contain his certificate.

The falling petals of cherry blossoms also become a beautiful background for their graduation pictures.

"Tachi!"

Itachi turn around to find Hidan walking towards him, he said something to his parents and leave to talk to his best friend.

"Hey, congrats man!" Hidan said punching Itachi's shoulder lightly.

"Thanks," Itachi smirk then look around like he's looking for someone.

Hidan saw it, "Deidara's aunt was hospitalized, he went to see her," he shrug.

Itachi looks dissapointed a little then suddenly Hidan pull out his hand towards the Uchiha, "What?" Itachi ask as he accept something from Hidan's hand.

"It's from Deidara," he answered.

Itachi look down his palm to find it is their school's uniform button, he look up to Hidan, "But why? I'm the only one who is graduating, if he gave this to me then he has to spend another two years with one button gone on his uniform."

Hidan laugh, "Nah, he can buy another button or use a safety pin, he insisted I gave it to you, so treasure it ok?" Hidan look at his watch, "gotta go to part time work, let's talk again before you go to England ok?" Hidan ask the Uchiha.

Itachi just nod letting Hidan leave him as he stare at the button, then suddenly something came to his mind.

"Hidan!" He yell loud enough for the running Hidan to stop his tracks and turn around.

"Yeah?" Hidan answer.

Itachi clutch the button in his hand tight, "Which button is this?"

Hidan smile, the afternoon warm sun shines through his greyish hair, he look at Itachi with challenging look.

"What do you think?"

(Japanese has a tradition of giving their uniform's button to their friends on graduation for memory. While the other buttons doesn't mean anything, it was believed that the second button is usually given to the person they love, when the other person accept it, they become lovers because the second button is the closest to the heart)

"First of all, I'm going to thank everyone for coming to this reunion party, I also trouble a lot of people to look for everyone's contact informations, especially our senpais," this made the groups of seniors chuckle on their tables, the party's organizer continue, "ten years is a long time, a lot of things change, but those good memories we spent in high school is still a good memory that will never change, now I could see everyone has been glaring at me because they're hungry," everyone start to groan in agreement, the organizer lift his beer's glass followed by hundreds of people in the whole room, "let's toast for our health and better future!"

"Kanpai!"

Then everyone start to enjoy their food while chatting with their high school friends. They also invite the school's teacher to this reunion party.

Deidara sigh on his seat, starting to lift his fork for his salad and look around, it's really a bad idea for coming to this stupid reunion party, he wasn't a guy with a lot of friends in his high school, sure there was 'hi, how are you?' Or 'hey, long time no see!' conversation comes along, but that's it, everyone is back to their own converstion with their long time friends.

He had hoped Hidan would came to the party, after graduating high school, Hidan moved to Osaka with his mother, they didn't lost contact though, sometimes he would come to visit Deidara and they would go get a few drinks. Hidan is now working as a temple's priest continuing his father's legacy, he did said it was his childhood dream. Deidara himself also had his dream come true, a professonal clay artist, he has his own display museums and a lot of job offers from all around Japan, sometimes even overseas.

Hidan called him on last minute that he had to cancelled attending the party that his uncle's neighbours just passed away and in need of the funeral's priest prayer. Deidara sigh again, he lost his appetite as he feels so left out and alone in the party. But actually, deep down, he hopes that 'he' would came to this party.

Itachi Uchiha, Deidara never heard of him again after his graduation, he avoid Itachi completely after being a coward, not giving his goodbyes on the graduation ceremony. He's just afraid that he will pour his heart out to the dark hair boy, and he's sure that he can't contain a rejection from the Uchiha.

Sometimes Deidara wonder how Itachi has been doing, Hidan also lost contact of him when he left for England. It has been ten years, a lot has change, Deidara also think that his feelings for the other man has faded, they called it 'puppy love', Deidara can't help but agree, now if he remembers how he's head over heels of the Uchiha, he really had spent a lot of time for a useless one-sided love.

When Deidara attend university, he also got the experience of dating a few men and women, but the relationships not really last long, he also has lost his virginity to a woman who he dated for about six months, it didn't go really well. He didn't feel the spark he felt when in high school, then he stop dating completely and focused on his career. But he wonders what he will say if he meet the Uchiha one more time.

"Oh my God! It's Itachi!"

Deidara whip his head so fast towards the hall room's entrance that he might sprain his neck if he's not careful.

There stood a tall man in his 20s, his dark silky hair is still long and tied into a low ponytail, his eyes are still sharp, his teenager's boy features are now gone, replaced with the manly and strong jaw, his body is even broader and muscular under those black suits.

Beside him is a woman a little inches shorter than Itachi clinging to his arm and elegantly both walking down the room.

"Who is that beside him? Such beauty!" a random person yell.

Deidara's bright blue eyes following the Uchiha's every move, he could feel his mouth open and close, his hand trembled on his thigh. Then suddenly the pair of dark onyx eyes glance back at him, at the same time Deidara look down to avoid Itachi's gaze.

"Oh no, he saw me, what should I do?" Deidara whisper to himself as he feels the Uchiha approach him and stare at him with penetrating gaze.

"Deidara," Itachi's voice has never been so deep and manly.

Deidara take a deep breath and try to relax, slowly he look up and force himself to smile, "Itachi-san, how are you? It's been a long time."

He could see Itachi frown at him as Deidara stand up, he is still shorter than Itachi, he could see Itachi grows a lot, Deidara's head might only reach Itachi's chest if he doesn't tie half his hair into a high ponytail.

Deidara look beside Itachi to find a woman with an elegant black dress look back at him, her hair is also silky black and cut short.

"Who is this Itachi? He's so cute!" The black hair woman said excitedly.

Itachi look at his partner beside him and look at the blond again, "Ah, Deidara, this is Konan, my fiancée, Konan, this is my childhood friend, Deidara," Itachi introduce them.

Deidara shuddered at the word 'fiancée', he then bow with 'nice to meet you', hating the fact that he is also shorter than Konan.

"It's really been a long time, Deidara, how have you been?" Itachi smile softly at Deidara as his hand automatically reach for the blond's head to ruffle his hair like usual.

Deidara widened his eyes at the hand, just before it reach his head he move away from the touch in reflex, he then look at Itachi look at him surprise and retreat his hand awkwardly.

"It will be weird for adults like us petting each other's hair like little kids, Itachi-san," Deidara explain avoiding looking at the taller man's eyes.

Itachi blink and frown again, "Yes, you are right," he then answered with a blank expression.

"Oh, I'm suddenly thirsty, let's get a drink Itachi!" Konan said hugging her fiencé's arm smiling up at him.

Itachi just nod at her then look at his childhood friend, Deidara look at the couple and he smile up at Itachi, "Please enjoy the party, I'm afraid I have to leave early, it's nice to meet you again after a long time, Itachi-san," Deidara said and nod his head, turn around to leave.

Deidara could hear Itachi called for him but he pretend not to hear it and dissappeared into the crowd to look for the entrance. Finally he reach the entrance and go to the elevator, he push the the down button and wait. The door finally opened so he step into it when a strong hand grab his arm roughly and whirl him around.

Deidara come face to to face with his first love, he look down at the hand holding tight on his arm, he is even stronger and bigger now, he never imagine he could meet with Itachi as an adult, a full grown handsome adult.

Itachi gently push Deidara inside the elevator with himself following inside.

"What are you doing?" Deidara ask panicked as it's only two of them inside the narrow space of elevator.

The elevator's door close, then Itachi look down at the blonde, his piercing gaze locked on the big blue eyes.

"Why did you avoid me?" he ask, with both his hand holding on Deidara's arms.

"I didn't avoid you! I've got something to do, so I left!"

"I don't mean just now, ten years ago, why did you avoid me? You didn't come to graduation ceremony, and after that you keep avoiding me by not being at home when I visited, what happened?"

Deidara doesn't know what to answer, he didn't prepare any reasons because he didn't think he would meet Itachi again, but luck wasn't at his side today, he regret attending the reunion party even more. He could feel Itachi keep glaring at him waiting for an answer but Deidara just look at his side avoiding his gaze with his lips pouted, he could feel his arms become sore of the tight too strong hold of the Uchiha.

"You aren't going to answer me, are you?" Itachi sigh and let go of the slender arm, after all this year Deidara is still small, slender and fragile in his hands, now he regrets holding him too tight as he let go of him, Deidara massage his arms because it seems Itachi bruised them.

"I was just sad that you're going to leave me," Deidara said still kneading his arm that is still hurting.

"That's it? And you avoid me because you don't want me to leave?" Itachi look surprise.

Deidara just nod his head, Itachi smirk and look at Deidara still easing the pain on his arms.

"Here, let me," Itachi said and pull Deidara's arm towards him and pull up his suit's sleeves to reveal a big red mark in shape of his hands on the clean and smooth fair skin, Itachi started to feel guilty. "I'm sorry, I forgot that you are as fragile as a porcelain," Itachi sigh.

"I'm not!" Deidara protested when the elevator's door opened with a 'ding'.

Both look outside the elevator when a man with greyish hair holding a phone on his right ear and wearing a black suit look back at them, it's an adult version of Hidan.

Hidan look at both his best friends, Itachi is still holding on Deidara's arm.

"Hidan?" Deidara raise his eyebrow at his friend.

Hidan look at Itachi and widened his eyes, "Tachi! Man, long time no see! You look good!" He greeted happily as he watch Itachi still holding Deidara's arm lead themselves outside of the elevator.

"Hey, Hidan, you look good yourself!" Itachi smiles, the nostalgia just came back to them remembering their times when they were younger.

Hidan look between Itachi and pouting Deidara, "What happened?"

"We had a little argument, but it's all right now," Itachi said looking at Deidara who again avoiding his eyes.

Deidara look at Hidan, "You said you can't come."

Hidan scratch his head sheepishly, "Yeah, I didn't think it will be finished so early, and I think you might be lonely in the party, so I finished as soon as possible, I did try calling you a few times," he gesture his phone in his hand.

"I forgot to bring my phone," Deidara reply trying to pull away from Itachi's grasp on his hand, he doesn't hold him tight, but enough for him not to escape.

Itachi sees Deidara's struggles of escaping from his grasp, the Uchiha himself doesn't know why he keep holding on the blond, deep down he felt if he let go of him again, Deidara might go away and avoid him again, and no one avoid an Uchiha, especially the mighthy Itachi Uchiha.

"Let's go get some drinks for old time sakes!" Hidan said as he stand between them wrapping his arm around Itachi's and Deidara's shoulders.

"Why, that's a good idea," Itachi said pulling Deidara's hand and walk towards the lobby's entrance.

"But you have a date! Konan-san, your fiancée, remember?" Deidara ask.

Hidan look at Itachi, "You've got a fiancée? Awesome, congrats, man!"

Itachi stop on his tracks suddenly remember his fiancée, he look at Deidara and shook his head, "You know I tend to forget everything that is insignificant to me, I'm sure Konan knows her way home, let's go!"

"Is it really all right?" Hidan ask. Itachi just shrug him off saying 'it's alright' as they walk towards his black expensive car.

Hidan just whistle at the car and let himself sit on the backseat. Itachi open the front passenger's door for Deidara.

Deidara cross his hands, "I'm not a girl!" He protested but goes inside obediently.

After Itachi put on his seatbelt he make sure the blond beside him now also tucked safely behind the seatbelt, weird, after these ten years, his protectiveness towards Deidara is still there and strong.

They go to an izakaya (traditional Japanese sake bar) and take their seat along the bar ordering their favorite sake, while Deidara who doesn't like the bitter taste of sake just order the fruits flavored chu-hi (a carbonated and flavored drink with a very little alcohol).

They started to talk about what had happened and become of each of them. Itachi told them that he finished his bachelor and master's degree of business in English in a range of five years, then he started to work for a company in London for about two years, after that he moved to New York and work for a company there for about three years, until he got a call from Fugaku, his father, who ask him to go back to Tokyo and starting to work for his father's companies while getting ready for the time Fugaku would retired and inherit his companies to both of his sons.

"So, what about the fiancée?" Hidan ask and gulp down the warm sake in his hand,

"Oh, she's just a part of a deal on merging two companies, the owner insist that I have to marry his daughter for the part of the deal, I'm working on cancelling the contract though, she's too clingy and annoying, I can't imagine spending my life with a woman who sounds like hyena when she laugh."

Hidan laugh out loud, followed by Deidara who burst out his drink on the bartender's face and laugh, then he realized what he just did, but the bartender just lift his hand and said 'it's all right' forcing a smile.

"I'm so sorry, are you all right?" Deidara ask again, then the bartender just force a smile shaking his head again wiping his face with a cloth and go to the back of the store.

Hidan laugh again, while Itachi just smirk at Deidara who looks so worried and guilty.

"Oh, I really miss you guys!" Hidan cried hugging Itachi who is sitting beside him. Looks like someone is drunk.

"I think I'm drunk too, I don't think I could drive home," Itachi muttered as he rub his temples, usually he could hold his liquor, but being with his best friends, he feel so relax and forget everything of being a perfect Uchiha.

Deidara is still sober as he only drank a half glass of a grape chu-hi, he look at Itachi, "It's all right, I can drive."

Itachi smirk at Deidara, and how the blond miss that sexy smirk after all these years. The dark hair man pull out the car's key from his suit's inner pocket and give it to Deidara, "then I will leave it to you, Dei," he said with a dangerously low voice making Deidara shivered with the unheard nickname and sexy voice.

The trio got into the car with Itachi easily lifting Hidan on his shoulder with one hand and throw the dead drunk man into the back seat. Itachi sit on the front passanger's seat as Deidara start the car's engine and putting on his seat belt. Deidara put his hands on the steer wheel and frown, "The seat is too low and too backwards," he complain.

Itachi chuckle as he knows Deidara is way shorter than him, "You can adjust the seat with the buttons on your right."

Deidara look to his right and look for the certain button.

"This?"

"No, it's below the door's handle."

"This one?"

"No, here, let me help," Itachi bend over the blond and his hand reach beside Deidara's seat as his big body covered Deidara's small ones, from the closeness Deidara could smell the musky scent mixed with heavy smell of sake from Itachi.

The seat adjusted itself when Itachi push on the button.

"How about now?" Itachi ask.

"I think it's good," Deidara said and Itachi goes back sitting and put on his seatbelt as Deidara just realize he had hold his breath. How the Uchiha could still act cool when dead drunk is beyond him.

He let out the held breathe and hold on the steering wheel, "All right, let's go."

The drive is silent with Hidan's snoring. While Deidara concentrate on driving he could feel Itachi's gaze on him.

"Stop that," Deidara said breaking the silence.

"Stop what?" Itachi ask innocently.

"Stop staring at me."

"How do you know I'm staring at you?"

"Don't you ever heard of peripheral vision?"

Itachi chuckled at that, "I thought only women had that wide peripheral vision."

Deidara glare at Itachi but back on the road, he can't risk them having an accident because of a stupid reason.

"You changed," Itachi commented.

Deidara sigh, "Everyone changed."

Then the car goes silent again, but Itachi never break his gaze away from the long hair blond.

"You know, you look adorable driving this manly car," Itachi said breaking the silence again.

Deidara could feel himself blush, but thank god it's nightime that they can't see each other's face clearly from only the yellow street's lights.

"You don't think I'm suited to sit in a manly car?" Deidara ask, he felt stupid of talking with a drunk man.

Itachi shake his head and smirk, "No, you deserve sitting here, on my lap," he reply patting his thigh.

Deidara almost lost control of the car and widened his eyes, he tried to calm down as he keeps saying 'he is drunk' repeatedly in his mind.

Then he arrive at Hidan's house, he exit the car and goes to the front door, after a few minutes a man that looks similar to Hidan but older open the door and smile at Deidara, Itachi look outside the window to see that Deidara is explaining something to him while pointing at the car. The man nodded his head and walk towards the car.

Deidara open the door for the older man as he pull Hidan out of the car and drag him inside his house while waving 'thanks' to Deidara.

"Who is that?" Itachi ask as Deidara start the car's engine.

"Hidan's uncle, his parents divorced after we graduated high school, he moved to Osaka with his mother, he always stay with his uncle when he come to Tokyo for work or visiting me," Deidara explain as he drive out the house's complex.

Itachi just nod his head.

"You still live in the Uchiha's manor?" Deidara ask.

Itachi look at Deidara, "No," he shake his head, "I bought a small apartment in Roppongi."

Deidara roll his eyes at that, no way there's a 'small' apartment in Roppongi, it's where the rich people live. Itachi then tell his address as Deidara calmly drive to their next destination.

When they arrived at the parking lot of the luxurious apartment, Both got out of the car as Deidara stand on his feet awkwardly.

"Then this is it," Deidara said and walk towards the taller man to return the car's key.

Itachi watch the small hand put the silver key attached to the car's remote put inside his palm, but quickly the Uchiha's larger hand grasp on Deidara's hand and pull him towards his hard chest just before Deidara could walk away, he look down at the blond.

"Where do you think you are going?" Itachi growl.

Deidara gasp at their closeness, slowly he look up, "umm, home?"

Itachi stare at the blue orbs of eyes belong to his childhood friend, "On foot?"

"Of course not, I'm taking the subway, it's near!" Deidara immediately reply.

Itachi shake his head, "No, stay the night," he order.

"What?"

"I said, stay the night here, in my apartment, it's late and dark outside, it's dangerous," Itachi explain.

Deidara roll his eyes, here it's again, the unnecessary protectiveness, which he love but hate at the same time, "Itachi-san," Deidara sigh making Itachi frown, "I'm 26 years old for your information, in case you forget, we're both adults here, I'm capable of taking the subway alone and go home safely."

Itachi glare at Deidara, "What's with the honorific?"

Deidara blink up at Itachi, not getting a clue.

"The 'san', I hate it, my skin crawls when you added 'san' behind my name, it's like we're strangers, like we're not close, it's like you are so far away from me! It's like, it's like, you hate me."

Deidara open his mouth and close it again and glare at Itachi, "You are drunk! Now just go upstairs and rest! You don't know what you're saying, let me go!" Deidara yell, his voice echoed in the underground parking place.

Itachi tightened his hold on the shorter man, "No! You are coming with me!" With a brute strength Itachi drag Deidara inside the building and got into the elevator ignoring Deidara's protests. He's glad the elevator is a private elevator that can only be used by the resident of the penthouse, which is himself.

After arrive at the top floor Itachi lift the blond up his shoulder despite the blond's yelling and hitting on the taller man's strong back. Itachi walk through his luxurious penthouse and goes to the bathroom that is attached to his bedroom, entering the bathroom he put Deidara down on his feet after locking the door.

"Why'd you lock the door?" Deidara ask panicking as he tried to run from Itachi's hold on his waist.

"We're taking a shower," Itachi answer simply.

"Why do we have to take it together? We can take turns! Stop taking off my clothes!"

Itachi glare down at the blond, "And let you escape? Not a chance." He continue taking off Deidara's clothes until it leave him only in his Doraemon's briefs, Itachi chuckled at that.

Deidara grows exhausted of struggling from the Uchiha and just give up, then he gasp when Itachi start to take off his own clothes.

"Why are you taking off of your clothes?"

Itachi raise one of his eyebrows elegantly, "I thought I told you that we are taking the shower together."

Deidara blush and look anywhere else except the man in front of him.

"Oh, don't blush like a virgin maiden, we both have the same part of bodies, nothing to be embarrased about," Itachi chuckled and take off his trousers leaving him only in his black charcoal briefs.

Deidara can't help but look at the delicious bulging muscles and packs on the Uchiha's body down to his torso then the huge bulge under the briefs which is still in it's soft state, he can't imagine how it will grow even bigger when it's erected, what is he thinking? Deidara shook his head quickly, he doesn't have any feeling towards the Uchiha anymore, and Itachi act so reckless like this because he's drunk, when he sobered up, he will apologized for his idiocy of forcing him to took a shower together.

Deidara is so in depth with his thoughts that he didn't realize a pair of big hands wrapped on both sides of his waist tugging his Doraemon briefs down in one go and let it pooled on his feet.

The blond shriek out loud like a highschool girl covering his private parts from Itachi to see.

"What are you doing?" Deidare yell as he reach for his briefs again but stopped by Itachi.

"Nu uh, you have to take it off before getting into the shower," Itachi smirk and look down, "I never thought that you are a paipan (a term for boys lack of pubic hairs) though."

Deidara immediately raise his hand to slap the taller man but of course Itachi catch his hand in time, Itachi just smirk and turn Deidara around towards the shower stall, Itachi also remove his briefs and join the blond inside and turn on the warm shower.

Deidara gasp to feel Itachi standing right behind him and fully knows that he is also in his birthday suit. The water grows warm and relax their strained muscle.

"Ah, that feels good," Itachi said removing his hair's band letting the water flows through his head and body.

While Deidara just stand straight with his legs close tightly, afraid to move even an inch. Itachi reach for the body liquid soap and squirt a generous amount into his palm then rub it on Deidara's back making the blond gasp almost fall from the slippery floor, but he catch on the steel handle attached to the wall to hold himself up, Itachi start to rub the soap around the small slender back giving Deidara a massage.

"It's been a long time we didn't take a shower together," Itachi said behind Deidara's right ear which is now flush red in embarassment.

"We were twelve! And it's the gym's shared bathroom!" Deidara protested, it's completely different with two adults standing in a narrow shower stall with one of of them lathering soap on his back.

"What's make a difference?" Itachi said enjoying his hand touching the smooth skin, his hands than go around the slender neck to the front side and lower to the blond's chest, both his hand knead on both of the flat chest with both pink nipples erected, Deidara moan loudly. "You like that?" Itachi chuckled in his ear and continue to rub the soap bubble on Deidara's chest in circular motion until his fingers reach the erect nubs, he experimently flick on them making Deidara hold his moan by closing his mouth with his palm.

Deidara widened his eyes when both of the large hand continue teasing his nipples, this is not supposed to happened, Itachi is drunk and doesn't know what he's doing, he has to fight back!

But when he's going to fight back the hands on his chests redraw themselves and got back to his backside.

Itachi look down and lick his lips, "Do you know that your ass is so big, perky and round like women's, I'm going hard just from looking at them," to prove himself Itachi push himself towards the shorter man as Deidara gasp at the hard organ sliding between his ass' cheeks.

Deidara immediately turn around and push the larger man with both his hands, "No!"

Itachi look at Deidara surprise. "Stop! This is wrong! You are drunk!" Deidara keep pushing at the taller man's chest who didn't budge at all.

Itachi just stare at Deidara's red flushed face with his blue eyes wide open looking back at him, he look down the pink erect nipple then down the hairless crotch and the hard pink cock wet with precome. He bend down and catch Deidara's opened pink lips with his own and wrap his hands around the slim slender body.

"Umph!" Deidara push away again, "stop! Itachi-san! You don't know what you're doing!" He tried to hit the hard chest and try to run away from the barrier.

But just before he could open the stall's door Itachi pull Deidara's back, "That! With the 'san' honorific again! I have to punish you!" He bend down and forcefully kiss him.

While still kissing the shorter man and invade his mouth with his tongue, his other hand reach down Deidara's ass cheeks and rub on the hole in between making Deidara moan in their kiss.

Deidara can't help but kiss back, he doesn't know what came to him but the kisses and his touch feels so good though he knows this is wrong, but then Itachi slip one of his finger inside him with the shower water as lubricant, he moan out loud, it's the first time someone else's finger prodding inside him beside his own. Itachi's finger is bigger and longer as he could reach deeper, it hurt as he prod a place Deidara had never reach before.

"It hurts!" Deidara cried as tears start to trickled down his eyes.

"Shhhh, I'm sorry little one, I promise it will feel good soon," Itachi try to calm the blond down and slower his pace prodding the tight hole.

After a few thrusting Itachi put in his second finger then the tip of his middle finger touching somewhere inside that made Deidara jump and moan louder, "It's here, isn't it? Your g-spot," he chuckled as he continue thrusting his fingers.

Deidara frown as he knows that the term 'g-spot' is used for women, maybe Itachi thought that he is a woman? But the blond ignore his worries right away as Itachi added another finger and thrust faster hitting his sweet spot over and over.

"Uhm! Ah-ah-so-good! Ah!" Deidara moan with every thrust of the fingers with his thin arms around Itachi's broad shoulders.

"Yesss, moan for me baby girl," Itachi hissed above Deidara's ear. That made Deidara sure that Itachi thought he's a girl.

The dark hair man put in his forth finger and the hole now stretch wide enough for the next occupant to come.

Suddenly the fingers are removed and swiftly the Uchiha lift Deidara up pulling both slender legs around his waist, "Let's go to the main course on the bed," Itachi said and reach for a big fluffly towel and wrap it around Deidara.

Itachi crawl up his huge bed with Deidara still clinging on him like a koala. Slowly Deidara let go of his hold and lay comfortably on the bed.

Itachi straighten his back and look down, "Spread your legs baby," he order, Deidara obidiently spread his legs wide showing his now gaping wide pink hole opened and puckered.

"Your pussy is now opened up so nice, so ready for my cock," Itachi said and spit down the gaping hole as he watch the hole swallow his spit immediately, "what a well-mannered cunt, swallowing everything I give her."

Deidara could feel himself coming just from the feminization dirty talk. He watch Itachi still propped up on his knees watching him with his dark gaze on his ass hole while one of his hand stroking his cock lazily.

"Do you want my big cock inside of you baby girl?" Itachi ask with his dark low voice.

Deidara doesn't know what to answer, he's never been so embarrased in his whole life, he lift both of his hands to cover his reddened face.

"Nu uh, you can't hide that beautiful face from me darling," Itachi said as he bend down and remove both of the hands covering the imaginary girl beneath him, he found the bright blue eyes look back at him, "now that I look at you, you look like a boy I knew," Itachi muttered but not loud enough for Deidara to hear whose head is now hazy with everything around him. Without breaking their gaze Itachi slowly ease his cock inside the hole earning a mewl from the blond.

He pull out leaving the tip and push hard inside again then repeated the pace so slowly that it made Deidara to feel everything inside of him touched by the big cock, he could feel Itachi imprinted his cock's shape inside him with a very slow motion, he pull out and push inside again, he pull out completely, rubbing his cock up and down his wet hole and suddenly push inside again to the hilt and change his thrusting position to the right and to the left, and then he would pull out completely again and just put the tip of his cock on the edge of his hole and let his precome drip inside. As Itachi watch it with intense gaze and lick his lips.

After some teasings Itachi continue ease his cock inside and quickened his pace, he bend down and lick along Deidara's slender neck, leaving trails of love bites here and there making Deidara moan louder.

"Yessh, scream for me! Your pussy is made to be filled with my cock, she tightens everytime I push inside like she knows who her master is, she is so hungry for my sperm, she needs me to breed her like an animal, yessh, after this you will be full of my sperm and fat of my sons! Don't you like that? Be so fat with my child and your breasts dripping with milk!"

Deidara scream louder and come, as his hole tightening around Itachi's cock making Itachi pound harder and come deep inside. "Yes, swallow my come and be fat of my babies," Itachi hissed still spurting lots of his come inside.

Then both of them just came unconcious.

Deidara slowly awakened from his deep sleep, he could feel the sun rays from the window piercing through his lashes, he blink and rub his eyes when he felt an agonizing pain throughout his body, especially his bottom side. He look below to fine a strong arm around his waist. He tried to move but come to a halt when he could feel something big inside him, then the memories of yesterday's event came back to him.

Deidara grows pale as he remove the hand from around his waist and try to remove himself from the huge organ inside of him but just before he could move away the hand around his waist tightened and made the cock goes in deeper and immediately become hard again.

"I hope you don't mind another round," Itachi whispered behind him and lazily moving his hips and ease his morning wood inside the blond's hole earning Deidara silent gasp and moan. After a few minutes he finally come deep inside and slowly pull out. Deidara try hard to get up from the bed and with the bedside table as support but fail and fall down the carpeted floor with 'oomph!'

"Just take the wallet from my jacket and take how much you want," Itachi said like he has been repeating the same lines before, turning his back to another side and sleep again.

Deidara widened his eyes at the man on the bed, he thought he is a prostitute! How dare he! Stealing his ass' virginity and think he is a prostitute! He could feel tears rolling down his face as he try to stand up again, limping as he collect his clothes in the bathroom and put them on. Fully clothed now, he walks limply towards the door, with a final glance of hatred towards the naked man on the bed, he leave with tears in his eyes.

Part 1 End

(I'm sorry it's not finished, I'm stucked at the next part and sooooo busy, so I decided to divide it into 2-3 chapters probably, next part will be next year!)

(Oh, and this is a side story of my other fanfiction 'Not So Pretty', but you still can read this without reading the main story)


End file.
